1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflection type liquid-crystal display apparatus having a light source in the system in which light is led in from a direction of the thickness of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid-crystal display apparatuses (hereinafter also referred to as “LCDs”) are used in desk-top electronic calculators, electronic clocks, personal computers, word processors, and so on. The demand for such liquid-crystal display apparatuses has increased rapidly in recent years. The applications of such LCDs have been widened. Hence, reduction in thickness and weight of a liquid-crystal display panel has been required with the recent popularization of a portable information apparatus such as a cellular phone, a PDA, or the like.
A reflection type liquid-crystal display apparatus having the advantage of low electric power consumption is widely used as a portable information terminal display. There is however a problem that display is hard to view in a dark place because the apparatus is of a reflection type using external light. To solve this problem, there is a proposal of a reflection type liquid-crystal display apparatus in which a light-reflecting element is provided on a film stuck onto a surface of a liquid-crystal panel so that illumination light incident on an end surface of the liquid-crystal panel is reflected toward the panel side by the light-reflecting element to thereby perform illumination.
In such a reflection type liquid-crystal display apparatus, however, a part of light incident on one end surface of the liquid-crystal panel exits from the other end surface of the panel directly, so that it is impossible to use the incident light efficiently. There is a problem that the illuminating effect is insufficient.